


Two's company, three's a crowd

by littlemisstpk



Series: Hurricane Blackout Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Relationships, Multi, Reunions, Threesome - F/M/M, post-kamomedai match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/pseuds/littlemisstpk
Summary: When Tenma runs into not just one of his high school crushes, but both of them at Nationals, he can't believe his luck.





	Two's company, three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Or, the ways in which I entertain myself when I have extended periods without power. Gotta love my hoard of notebooks and pens in these situations.

It was intoxicating, even more so than the beer in Tenma’s mug, to watch Tsukishima and Tanaka’s playful banter across the table. Tsukishima was using his height to hold Tanaka’s phone well above her head, so that she was forced to climb his tall body. What little reservations she had about propriety had left somewhere during her third beer, and so she straddled the blond man, pressing against him in an attempt to win. Conversely, Tsukishima’s face exuded child-like glee at Tanaka’s put upon frustration. 

The sight of the two of them play fighting was enough for Tenma to take a long draw from his glass to hide the flush in his face.

Tanaka had not changed much since they had left high school. She was still forward, brash, and completely out of his league, the only difference was that now she seemed to realize that he existed on some level. Tenma blushed like he had just hit puberty every time she smiled in his direction, which was alarmingly often.

The real surprise was Tsukishima. Tenma remembered the jealous looks in his direction when he had gotten a regular spot on the team and the taller man didn’t achieve the same. The looks he was getting tonight held the same kind of hunger as they held back in high school, but Tenma couldn’t quite place how it was different.

Giving up on her phone, Tanaka lowered herself onto Tsukishima’s lap as she whispered something into his ear. Tenma turned away from the too-intimate sight in front of him, but he still caught a glimpse of a wolfish smile over the edge of the single beer he was finishing.

By the time that Tenma returned his empty glass to the table, Tanaha had slid until she was far more close to where he was sitting, and his arms burned with restlessness at the intense look she was giving him.

“My hotel room is nearby, want to come up?”

Tenma made a quick motion to Tsukishima across the table. “What about Tsukishima-san?” He didn’t want her to get in trouble with her boyfriend.

Tanaka smiled wryly. “He’s coming too.”

Before Tenma could register what was actually going on, the words, “okay,” slipped from his mouth, and he was out of the bar and onto the street in a short amount of time.

Tanaka’s left hand snaked under Tenma’s coat, her fingers curling under his waistband until her fingernails scratched at his soft bare skin. The surreality of having his high school crush (that he was too chicken to act upon back then) was almost enough for him to float away. Except Tsukishima’s right arm was draped around Tenma’s shoulders, anchoring him firmly to the ground.

By the time the three of them reached the hotel room, Tsukishima was whispering something directly into the spot on Tenma’s neck that made it impossible to comprehend the words being spoken, but the timbre of Tsukishima’s voice made him harder than he had ever been before. Tanaka turned to him, licked her lips, and dove in for the kiss.

An embarrassing noise escaped from Tenma, which only spurred on Tanaka. Taking one of Tenma’s hands--previously frozen at his side--into hers, she brought it to her breast. As stunned as he was at that current moment, Tenma was able to take a hint, and he curled his fingers in pleasure. Hands reached around him, and before he knew it, Tenma’s pants were on the ground, and Tsukishima’s hands joined hers in tracing invisible lines down his body.

“I’d like to watch you for a bit.” Tsukishima’s voice dropped, and Tenma keened a bit as Tanaka’s smile turned slightly feral. Tsukishima took his position on the chair in the corner, and stroked himself languidly and expectantly.

In his first bold move of the night, Tenma loosened the knot securing Tanaka’s taiko gear, and reached in, following the bare skin of her soft curves downwards, until both his hands were filled with her ample ass and her legs bare. Any lingering doubts of both Tsukishima and Tanaka both being into it were dispelled as she moaned, “Yes,” and he cursed under his breath.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Takada’s top was on the ground. She reached under Tenma’s hoodie, feeling up his torso until he lifted his arms, to match her state of undress.

Tanaka pulled Tenma towards the bed, and with a push, he was face-first in a bunch of plump pillows. The mattress dipped beside him, so he raised his head to find her moving towards him, pushing at his shoulders until Tenma was on his back. Straddling him, Tanaka produced a condom, opened the package, and rolled it on. Her face dropped into a moment of questioning, a silent request for permission. Tenma gripped her hips, moving her into positions so she could sink down on his cock and ride him.

She accepted the silent promise, gyrating her hips so that the sounds of longing coming from the corner mirrored Tenma’s cries of pleasure. He reached up in an attempt to play with her nipples, but instead, she took his hands for balance as she sat more upright, and rocked her hips against his.

“I have an idea.” Tsukishima’s voice was clear, if a bit gruff, and as Tanaka turned her face towards his, she stopped moving. Tenma felt a little left out as the pair had a silent conversation, but as the moment passed, Tanaka lifted herself off of Tenma, grasped his hand, and pulled him hard enough so that he was on his hands and knees, looking over the edge of the bed.

Strong hands gently ran down Tenma’s sides, the familiar callouses of spiking volleyballs that had already disappeared from his hands sparking electricity wherever they touched. Tanaka rolled over the edge of the bed, and as Tenma dropped to brace himself on his forearms, Tanaka captured him into a kiss.

There was the distinct sound of a bottle cap opening, and a low hum deep enough to count as a grumble to accompany the sound. A warm hand steadied Tenma’s shaking body, and slick fingers massaged his entrance.

Oh.

_ OH. _

Tenma broke the kiss as he dipped his head and went loose-limbed at the contact. As Tsukishima’s thick fingers probed for entrance, Tenma’s body welcomed them easily. Tsukishima let out an embarrassing squeak at how easily Tenma took his fingers.

Some crinkling of a packet and an extra squelch of lube later, Tsukishima guided Tenma backwards, until the smaller man was standing on his knees on the mattress. Slowly, almost painfully so, Tsukishima lowered Tenma until his ass met the taller man’s cock.

Reaching behind himself, Tenma steadied the dick poised to enter him, lined it up, and started the slow process of lowering himself fully onto Tsukishima. Both of the taller man’s arms steadied Tenma so that he could lean his body fully against Tsukishima’s broad chest. The burn and stretch was just at the outer edge between pain and pleasure, and Tsukishima whispered a constant stream of praise and compliments. The words didn’t fully register in his brain, but their presence helped Tenma push past the part of his brain that was telling him that this was too much, especially as Tanaka stroked him gently along his descent.

He lost track of the passage of time, but as the seconds moved too quickly and not fast enough simultaneously, Tenma’s thighs quivered with the effort. It was only once he had taken Tsukishima to the hilt that Tenma finally released the breath he had unknowingly held, and inhaled deeply. He finally registered the actual words that Tsukishima was whispering into his ear continuously: “You’re doing so well, you look amazing.”

Tanaka lifted herself fully onto the bed, and crawled so that she was face-to-face with Tenma. He saw the hungry, wild look in her eyes, but she didn’t move forward immediately. Instead he reached out, beckoning her forward while Tsukishima’s dick splitting him open still rendered him speechless. Tanaka straddled Tenma’s thighs, grabbed Tsukishima’s shoulders for balance, and brought Tenma in for a kiss.

As Tanaka lowered herself onto Tenma’s cock, he thrust upwards, and very nearly came from the sensations. Tsukishima mouthed at his neck, and gave an experimental thrust, and the momentum moved Tenma further into Tanaka, who held fast and pushed back,

It took a bit for the three to build a rhythm, but once they found something that worked, it took every fibre of Tenma’s being to hold on and enjoy it. He rested his head against Tanaka’s shoulder, gripped her hips in a bruising hold, and felt Tsukishima’s strong, but caring embrace all around him. As the pair rocked into him, Tenma’s mind went blank, and the only thing he was able to discern was the intense pleasure making his limbs heavy and someone’s voice (possibly his own) punctuating every movement.

Tenma’s body tensed, heat coiling low within his gut. Tsukishima shifted behind him, angling his hips so that he hit  _ that _ spot with every second thrust. It all became too much, and as Tenma bit onto the meaty part of Tanaka’s shoulder, she came. As she fluttered around his cock, he saw white as she milked him dry within the condom. It wasn’t long before Tsukishima’s rhythm became erratic, until he was finally buried deep within Tenma.

Between Tanaka and Tsukishima leaning in toward each other, Tenma had no opportunity to bonelessly meld into the mattress like his limbs ached to do. Instead, he lay his head across Tsukishima’s shoulder, who was busy licking at the sweat pooling at Tenma’s collarbone. As he closed his eyes, bare skin serving as a warm blanket, he started feeling the embrace of sleep.

“What are your plans after school?” Tanaka lifted herself off the pair still lounging on the bed, and started rummaging through her luggage for a robe.

Tsukishima gently lifted Tenma off his thighs, and carefully pulled out. Those few moments moved slowly enough to feel like an eternity, and he yearned for the closeness that he just had.

“I honestly didn’t think that far ahead.” Tenma answered the pillow more than directly to Tanaka.

It was not something that he was really looking forward to having to think about, what was his life going to look like after he was done university? There was always competition for the well-paying jobs in Tokyo, and there was not much space for someone with his middling grades, and Miyagi stopped feeling like home years ago. Now, however, it started sinking in that he might have more than he expected.

Tenma turned towards where Saeko was standing in the doorway of the western-style shower, beckoning him over. He moved to follow her summons, and as he managed to get his feet under him, Tenma’s legs went to jelly, causing him to stumble, until he was prevented from falling by Tsukishima’s strong arms.

“But,“ Tenma started, “I think it would be nice to come home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, the working title for this was "Tenma Sandwich".


End file.
